


Flight and Fall

by joanofarcstan



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, F/M, Flight of the Noldor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanofarcstan/pseuds/joanofarcstan
Summary: 24. "You're trembling." Fëanor/Nerdanel.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	Flight and Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoreticlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/gifts).



You're trembling, but I can't tell why:  
For rage? for grief? unholy glee?  
And terror I feel as you cry  
_Betrayal_ , and call us to flee.

I cannot follow, tho' you will  
For all your days remember me  
With hatred, as your blood you spill  
In distant lands across the Sea.

 _I_ did not steal your Silmarils  
Nor slay your father in your home  
Nor on _our_ sons wish any ill  
So save your wrath for when you roam!

And then, at least, _I_ will not have  
So damned our people to this fate…  
Tho' knowing that's not much a salve  
To knowing that we part in hate.

But to the North’s the Grinding Ice…  
To Alqualondë you must go  
And take the ships that have no price  
But that you stain and damn your soul.

I fear for you and what you'll do  
For to those gems you are a thrall  
And for them any crime you'll do—  
_I fear for you and how you'll fall._

Addendum, undated:  
I have the answer in my hand:  
You drew your sword and stole their ships  
And spilled their blood upon the sand  
And docks, from where it slowly drips.

So I shall never see you more  
For you've condemned yourself to burn  
And pass into a cursèd lore  
To scare the ones who will not learn.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments are always welcome! or come talk to me or send me another prompt on tumblr @laurierliberal!


End file.
